Bruises
by bakura240
Summary: Abuse and cruel taunting are an everyday part of Ryou's life but what happens when Bakura goes further and Ryou cant help his feeling. Sucky summary but yaoi RxB, abuse etc.oneshot


**Author's Note: Ok so this is a story but it's also a notice to say sorry to all my patient readers of my two stories: Forbidden and Yami no Koi. I know that it has been a few months since I last updated but I have a seriously bad case of writers block with both of them so am totally stuck! I feel bad for not updating so hope that you see this to know that I am sorry!**

**Now back to the story. It's just a little something I thought up and is one of many ideas that I have been waiting to write but just wasn't sure if I had enough to do so. But this is a one-shot so I wont get stuck with it! Hope you enjoy. Yaoi from the start so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Bruises**

Ryou was brutally shove onto the bed and landed on top of the messy covers. Although his landing was soft, he still yelped as his new wounds sent pain surging through his weak body. He laid there, his pale skin covered in cuts and bruises as a result of his yami's unmerciful punishments. His white hair, the ends now tinted with red, lay over his shoulders limply; his chest hurt as he laid on it, most likely another broken rib. Ryou's body was tense as the mattress sank with a new weight. He knew it was Bakura: hunched over him like a cat would its prey. The sadist watched with glee as his hikari trembled below him and attempted to bury his face into the pillow beneath his head. Ryou kept his eyes shut, he felt the heat radiate off the other's body and swam around his bare skin. Bakura had stripped him of his clothes, his dignity. All he could do was wait for his next punishment. It didn't give him much confidence to know he had his vulnerable entrance facing his tormentor. Bakura had never sexually abuse the hikari, but each beating brought him one step closer.

"Are you scared, hikari?" Came Bakura's cold voice. Just to here that dark voice tore Ryou apart, it only meant pain. He nodded his head weakly before a horrific chill ran down his spine. Claw like fingers grabbed onto his shoulder and forced Ryou to lie on his back. He stared up at the face of terror that haunted him all too often. Bakura's hair fell down by his face, shrouding most of it in shadow, but not so much so that you couldn't see the psychotic smirk that plagued his face. The lack of light in the room made both their skin seem even more pale than usual and just added to the fear that refused to leave Ryou's mind. You'd think that living with the maniac all these years he would longer fear him but that was impossibility – Bakura always found new and more horrific ways to hurt his innocent hikari.

"I said: are you afraid of me?" The spirit's voice was growing impatient as he leered down at the weakling below him. Ryou nodded again, trying not to break eye contact with the other. A gasp was forced from his lungs as a hand grabbed his face and the fingers dug into his soft skin. "Tell me!" Bakura snarled, a scowl clear on his face. Ryou gulped nervously and opened his mouth to speak.

"Y-yes… B-Bakura." He soon cried out as a smacking sound echoed through the room. His cheek burned and he wanted to cover it with his hands, but was too afraid to move. Tears welled in his eyes before Bakura grabbed his face again and forced Ryou to look him in the face.

"How dare you say my name!" He hissed. Ryou winced as the fingernails went deeper into his skin. "It may never pass your unworthy lips." Bakura paused momentarily as he his lips curled into his cold smirk. "Now tell me… are you afraid?" Ryou lips quivered as he brought himself to say those bitter words.

"Y-yes…" Tears began to fall freely as his voice cracked. "M-master." He closed his eyes to try and avoid the gaze of his evil half, but he didn't need to see it, he could feel it burning on his skin.

"That's more like it." Bakura's voice was laced with pleasure as he savoured the sound of that word coming from such an unwanting mouth. His weight shifted as he pulled back and straddled Ryou's waist. The hikari slowly opened his eyes. Now that Bakura had moved away it was harder to see him in the shadows. The spirit seemed to have a thing for being in the dark. A dark chuckle broke through the air and made Ryou's body quake. He was so cold, the night pinching at his skin and causing it to bloom with goose bumps. The hikari jerked as Bakura's slender fingers ran over his skin, up his stomach and towards his chest. As the figure came closer, Ryou shut his eyes as tight as they would go, he didn't want to see him, he didn't want to see the face that haunted his life and his dreams. Something warm blew past his face and he couldn't help put open his eyes – his curiosity got the better of him. Immediately he jumped. He was staring directly into the eyes of his yami, their faces barely apart. Ryou kept his eyes looking into Bakura's but the others glanced his face up and down. The hikari's breathing was out of control as every move and noise wracked him with terror. Bakura's eyes finally rested on Ryou's as he smirk to himself.

"It's a shame…" Bakura whispered, his lips brushing with Ryou's ever so slightly as he did so. "Someone so beautiful being reduced to something so pathetic." Ryou blinked, unsure if that was a compliment or an insult. Of course it was an insult! Bakura would never do anything to make Ryou feel better… or would he? Ryou jumped again as he felt Bakura's tongue trace his slightly parted lips. He half expected the wet object to enter his mouth but it pulled away and Bakura moved down to Ryou's chest. He breathed heavily and lay in shock as his yami's lips teasingly brushed over his skin. They never completely touched but just skimmed. Ryou suddenly felt a longing to have them touch his sensitive skin just once, just so that the teasing would be over. He wanted Bakura to get it over with so that he could get back to normal – or at least as normal as his life got.

Bakura could sense his hikari's need, so he was purposely denying it – prolonging his final attack, which would break the boy forever. He quickly pulled away and looked down at his hikari. Ryou was just staring at the ceiling, trying to block out everything. Bakura smirked once more and let his hands roam the other's chest until his fingertips landed on Ryou's soft nubs. He stroked them slowly, making Ryou gasp and pant at the bizarre feeling. The hikari felt small pangs of pleasure course through his body as his nipples began to harden under his yami's touch. He felt sick to the stomach but had a strange want for Bakura to continue. What was happening to him? Ryou's cheeks flushed: he was ashamed of him own want. He closed his eyes once more as his head thrashed about uncontrollably, his body squirmed about under Bakura's weight; it was getting too much for him. When Bakura stopped, a small groan erupted from Ryou's throat and he clasped his hands around his mouth.

"Ah… so you liked it?" Bakura mocked. Ryou's hands remained on his face as he shook. Bakura found it highly amusing that Ryou was ashamed of his feelings. He could make anybody enjoy it, even if they hated him.

"Scream for me slave." He commanded; and with that he grabbed hold of Ryou's hips, digging his nails into the flesh. Ryou screamed out, unable to hold it back. He arched his back and threw back his head, the unbearable pain spreading through his body like wildfire. Bakura just smirked in pleasure, the wails of his hikari arousing him beyond belief.

"Yes." He moaned and tightened his grip even more, causing his nails to sink even deeper into the skin. Ryou screamed again and clung to the sheets. Blood began to seep out past Bakura's fingers and he pulled away, watching it run over his hands. It wasn't long before the spirit was running his pointed tongue over the crimson, savouring its rich taste. Ryou just lay there crying, although Bakura had stopped, pain still swarmed over his body from his older wounds and his brand new ones. He felt faint and the memory of Bakura's maniacal laughter echoed through his mind.

----------------------------------------------

Ryou was laid on his front, his head buried into his pillow. His body moved every time his yami thrust into him. The hikari had given up on trying to hold back, his moans left his throat freely each time Bakura hit his prostate and he made no effort to fight back. Each thrust brought more pain mixed with unwanted pleasure. Bakura's groans could be heard as he pounded into Ryou, he knew he had broken his hikari and all that was left was to finish the job. His hands clung to Ryou's backside, holding him up; he was almost there.

Ryou cried out as he felt his own seed spill onto the mattress and hit his chest, he would normally feel ashamed but he had lost all sense of self-consciousness. Bakura soon followed and gave one last moan as he came into his hikari. Exhausted, he collapsed onto of Ryou and they both just lay there. Ryou closes his eyes; he could finally get some rest yet he found it impossible to sleep. He felt shut in as he lay with Bakura on top of him and sweat clinging to his skin. Bakura's limp manhood still lay inside of him and he didn't like it; but he there was nothing he could do.

It must have been hours before Bakura finally got up and removed himself from his hikari's entrance. He glanced over at Ryou, whose eyes were shut and he didn't move. A smirk played over his lips.

The hikari listened as Bakura got off the bed and pulled on his jeans. There was a moment silence before Bakura was heard leaving the room and going downstairs. Ryou relaxed, it was safe to sleep. Although, something plagues his mind: he felt safe knowing that Bakura was downstairs, but he felt alone now that the other had left. Why was it that now Bakura's warmth had gone, his pain was returning and leaving him shaken? A tear slid down his cheek as he tried to go to sleep but he couldn't without his yami. How he hated himself for that much.

**Author's Note: So? What do you think? Please review because at the moment everything I'm normally good at seems to be coming out as crap so I need some way to find out if it's just me becoming a perfectionist or whether I really am losing my talents (if I had any). **


End file.
